A color meter (a color measuring instrument, a color temperature measuring instrument) is a photometric apparatus which is to carry out photometry using a plural number of sensors having different spectral sensitivity characteristics, and a color temperature, etc., of light which is an object to be measured is calculated.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a color meter which outputs information concerning a color temperature, etc., corresponding to three-color spectral sensitivities having different characteristics to each other by using four sets of photometric sensors having different spectral sensitivities to each other.
In Patent Documents 2 and 3, there is also disclosed a photometric apparatus (an illuminance spectrometer) in which light which is an object to be measured is successively passed through a slit and a collimating lens, and then, entered into a light receiving sensor.